Lily Potts
'"There may be something there that wasn't there before." Lily Potts (b. May 16, 1995) is a sixth year Hufflepuff, currently attending Hogwarts Hogwarts School of Wictchcraft and Wizardry. Lily is known to be very nurturing, and when it comes to her twin brother Chip, tends to act like a mother hen. Charlie "Chip" and Lily are almost inseperable. They're attatched at the hip and will do anything for the other. Known as the 'Potts Duo' the two Hufflepuff's are never far appart. Lily is considered part of the Hogwarts "Triple Threat" which consistes on herself, Melody Seabright, and Wendy Darling. She is known in the trio as a sentiment to the Marauder's Prongs. FC actress is played by Leighton Meester . Early Life Lillian Georgina Winifred Potts was born on May 16, 1995, to Gram and Millie Potts in Holmes Chapel , a village located in the county of Cheshire, England . Her mother comuted to Manchester every morning where she worked as a teller, and Lily's father worked in the local hardware shop, Morrey's. The family has never been exceptionally well off, and during the summer holiday's Lily and her brother usually take jobs at the local bakery or pizzaria to help at home. Though the Pott's houshold can be described as a fairly happy place to grow up in, this has more to do with the fact that the twins' parents act more as if they were their siblings, then if they were their parents. For the most part when coming home from work the two adults would leave their children to their own devices and could usually be found at the local pub, having fun. They tended to treat Lily and Chip as if they were way beyond their years, forcing Lily to take on a mothering role. This is something that she has taken to very seriously. Personalitiy Lily hasn't always been the mother hen that she now is today. Growing up she took on the role her mother lacked in, and since then has refused to loosen the reins. She's very nurturing, and is probably the only person in school who could tell you the names of their future children in an instant. Along with her mothering nature comes a fierce protectiveness, and Lily will stop at nothing to aide or protect the ones she loves; blame it on that Hufflepuff loyalty. When she loves, she loves with a passion, which is easily seen with her friends and brother. When it comes to Chip, she'll do whatever is necessary to see him happy and keep him safe. The mothering attitude has left her acting like an adult and not a teenager though. Before her sixth year, Lily couldn't even say that she'd had a swig of firewhiskey, or even kissed a boy. Now getting closer to certain people, she has begun to let loose and open up a bit more to new ideas and trying out new things (such as pranking the Divination classroom with George Connell). Fears The thing Lily is terrified most of, is losing her brother. He's her best friend, the only person she really believes she can count on for anything and everything. In the past year he's been changing, for the better or wose, she has no idea. But he's socializing with a new group of people, acting out more, and she's afraid that one day he'll leave her for them, and she'll have lost everything. Relationships Charlie "Chip" Potts Lily and Charlie are the Pott's twins. They're a dynamic duo, each other's 'other half'. Quoting her favorite muggle show, "Grey's Anatomy" Charlie is Lily's 'person'. They've always been very close, neither being too far from the other. Lily's always been very mothering to him, and sometimes she tends to treat Chip like he's her son and not her brother. Not that he's ever complained about it before. The two of them are each other's rock, and growing up Lily had always been the shy and introverted one, never attempting to make friends. She claimed that she had Charlie, who else was needed? If she had him, she had everything she could possibly need. The two rarely ever fight, for the cliche sibling fighting route had never been one for either of them. On the random occasion where they do row, things tend to get a bit out of hand, and both take separation from one another very hard. Lily never calls her brother by his nickname "Chip", the name itself came from an what she calls an "idiotic accident that could've been avoided" and therefore refuses to call him by the name associated with it, usually just calling him Charlie, or when attempting to be serious, Charles. Melody Seabright Lily and Melody have been best friends from the moment they met in first year. Very quickley the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff bonded when they managed to snag the same compartment on the Hogwarts Express, and when were sorted into different houses, Lily was torn between rejoice for being in Hufflepuff with Charlie, and despair for not being in Gryffindor with her new friend. The two girls have been there for the other for almos t everything that's happened in their lives; whether it be boy problems, family affairs, or anything else. Both having an interest in muggle superhero's, they came up with nicknames for each other, claiming that Aqualass (Melody) and Poison-Lily (Lily) could be either hero's or villian's, all depending on what mood they were in. Lily happens to be one of the only people who knows the truth behind Melodys home life, and even she doesn't know all the happenings, something which stands as an obstacle between the two girls. Lily, Melody, and Wendy call themselves the triple threat. Melody taking sentiment to the Marauders Padfoot. George Connell The two of them have been friends since being stuck together as partners in DADA two years ago, when Lily was a fourth year and George a fifth. As cliche as it sounds, Lily was smitten with the Ravenclaw almost instantly, and the two became fast friends. Now over two years later, Lily's still as head over heels as she was when they first met, and realized not long ago that she was actually in love with him. Something that's become somewhat of a problem. Not only does it make things awkward between them at times, she's convinced he doesn't reciprocate her feelings. The awkwardness between them hadn't really surfaced until the eve of Lily and Charlie's 17th birthday party, when during a riveting game of truth or dare, George was dared to kiss her, and Lil was sure that he'd be able to see right through her. Fortunetly or unfortunetly, he didn't. Actually, as far as Lily was concerned he probably thought quite the opposite, and soon after decided to get back together with his ex girlfriend Jasmine, a girl that though Lily liked a great deal, she was incredibly jealous of. In a moment of jealousy, Lily and Aladdin, a friend of George's who had smiliar feelings for Jasmine, planned a scheme that they supposed would make the other two jealous. Not really the one to scheme or go behind other's backs, Lily regretted the decision to go along with the plan; but by the time she came to this realization things were too late. Unsuprisingly the scheme backfired, and the day after she almost blurted out the entire plan to George, she and Aladdin were outed to the couple in front of the entire Great Hall. After hearing what his supposed two best friends had done, George refused to speak to either of them, completely cutting them out of his life; even when during her spew of apologies, Lily admitted her feelings for him. After reconciling, things sort of went back to normal between the two, until they both attended another party. After getting incredibly drunk, the two ended up making out and spending the night together. Only in the sense that they literaly slept in the same bed in theRoom of Requirment . Lily, exited by the idea that they would finally be together, was massively disapointed when George informed her that he didn't ''want to be in any sort of romantic relationship. What made the regection even more severe was that he informed her of this by text. Resolving to remain friends, the two reestablised their relationship, though at times it remained strained. Things once more took a turn for the worse when a rumor spread around the school that George had slept with Meeko Ellis, a girl who up until their fifth year was one of Lily's best friends. After confronting George via text and discovering that the rumor was in fact true, she severed ties with him completely. Meeko Ellis The two girls met during their first year, and at first things hadn't been so great for them. Stuck together in Potions, Snape had paired the Slytherin and Hufflepuff up, undoubtedly because he knew how much the two disliked each other. Unfortunetly for Snape and fortunetly for Lily and Meeko, the two of them managed to actually hit it off pretty well, and quickly at that. Finding common ground over the strangest things, they made route to become fast friends. Things remained all peaches and cream until the summer before their 5th year. Meeko, who'd been dealing with a personal situation, started distancing herself from everyone; Lily included. Not understanding her friends sudden change in behavior, the Hufflepuff confronted her. Unsuprisingly the pointing out of said changes wasn't something Meeko wanted to hear about, and having no desire to tell Lily about what had happened to her, used a few choice words that managed to ruin their friendship for good. Perry Ryan ''Under Construction Wendy Darling Wendy and Lily have been friends for a fairly long time; about as long as they've been at Hogwarts. Both the girls's aren't awfully outgoing, and when they found each other amoungst a class of what they called 'complete idiots' they managed to bond. It's a difficult not to become best friends when you're surrounded by flobber worms and immature twelve year olds. Throughout the years the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw have managed to remain close friends. Wendy is another third of the infamous 'triple threat', and takes represents the Marauders (Mooney) Connor "Cogsworth" Welch Connor who prefers to be called Cogsworth has been friends with Lily for years. She tends to call him Cogsie or even just Connor, which he despises, but puts up with because of his feelings for her. Connor has harbored feelings for his best female friend for years, and throught this entire time, Lily's had no idea of it. She's one of the few people that he's actually kind to and makes an effort for, something which she's always found very endearing; it's also what initially brought them together. Lily had been studying in the library, practically at her wits end when Connor showed up. At first she'd been a bit iffy about whether or not him taking the spot next to her was a good thing, but soon enough they started talking, and she realized that his reputation had no substance. The two manage to stay friends outside of Hogwarts, and rather than comunicating soley by owls, they visit each other. Though, only Lily has done any actually traveling, she's too embarresed to bring him to her home, and is afraid that he'd judge it, seeing as he appreciates the 'finer things in life'. Timetable A Days: Herbology Potions A History of Magic B Days: Transfiguration Charms Care of Magical Creatures Defense Against the Dark Arts Quotes "Well you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up. Try to act like a gentleman." '' ''"But don't frighten the poor girl!" "You must control your temper!" "There may be something there that wasn't there before." "Shh. I'll tell you when you're older." '' ''"Now Chip, I won't have you making up such stories." "You're Lillian Georgina Winifred Potts, what do you need a bloke like Georgie for anyway?" "Posion-Lily to the rescue!" "Well...bloody bugger to you, you beastly bastard. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Fuck. Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, and fuck! Fuck, fuck, and bugger! Bugger, bugger, buggerty, buggerty, buggerty, fuck, fuck, arse! Balls, balls...fuckity, shit, shit, fuck and willy. Willy, shit, and fuck...and tits. How's that for stress relief?" '' ''"Oh, just the usual. I hate you, and you're an utter dolt." "Your dick belongs in your pants, not your personality." '' ''"Well, congratafuckinglations, areshole. Guess you can't complain anymore at parites that you're the only one who doesn't get any." "Do me a favor? Please stay away from rooftops or anything else that could be considered hazardous to your health. Deal?" "I don't have to do anything. I love you because you're Charlie, you're my best friend." '' ''"You know I've always been a sucker for long hair. And I love it on you." "You're sweet. Sorry, I know blokes hate being called sweet."